


Vacation

by mybelovedtwinflower



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about Skulduggery's time with the faceless ones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell

Vacation wasn't what Skulduggery had in mind when they'd fought the faceless ones on that cold night at the farm. Yet when Bliss died and the portal closed behind him, the skeleton detective found himself with what could be considered a vacation.  
A vacation to hell.  
The faceless ones were chased by monsters that soon joined in the chasing. And Skullduggery found himself being hunted daily. He also found himsekf adopting a group of strays... or wa it the other way around?

  
"You came through the portal with them."  
"Yes. I did. Who are you? I thought this was a place without any life."  
"We are the last reminence of a once powerful race. But the faceless ones came and wiped us out. Now there are just the few of us left."  
"I'm sorry, I think I've made the faceless ones mad," Skulduggery grumbled and made his way across the debri filled clearing, where he had a better escape route should the faceless ones find them. The younger of the group stayed close by.

The skeleton surveyed his new party, "We have no method of attacking, but we can run."

The youth wasn't impressed.

"Running is good."

They were a crowd of skeptical expressions.

"It takes us out of the reach of the baddies." Skulduggery said in a quiet moment.

 

 


	2. Running

They turned the corner in a full sprint... and the youngest found theirself alone as Skulduggery was swept away by some unseen force of nature. The skeleton stretched his palm out and the youth could feel the air around them displace. 

He lifted the two of them upon the wind draft and then went flying over the heads of the faceless ones, to momentary safety. His new friends were amazed. Flying? Without beasts?

No, they were not amazed. The skeleton had not been the one who made them fly.

Skulduggery was the one who was amazed.

"Nice trick," he said, bringing his head around to look at his friend. His skull had been pulled off.

When he asked for the reasons the friends explained how to fly and taught him. Time was different here.


End file.
